Hand Of Sorrow
by Evermore21
Summary: Cheryl and Alli are the daugthers of "Jigsaw". One of them is in his new test while the other stays behind. Then they meet Eric Matthews and Xavier and they begin to fall in love with them. One sister will make a sacrifice against the one they love. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

**I'm super excited to see Saw V even though I hate Hoffman.**

**He's so mean! He built the trap that killed Eric.**

***runs to a corner and cries***

**Sorry 'bout that, but I do think Hoffman's a prick.**

**Anyways, there's no Hoffman in this Saw fanfic yet. This is based off of Saw II with my two characters, Cheryl and Alli. They aren't twins but Cheryl is often mistakened as Alli.**

**I own nothing except for Cheryl and Alli.**

**Hand Of Sorrow**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A cloaked figure walked into what seemed like an abandoned steel making warehouse. The figure walked up a couple flights of stairs and reached a room with another dark figure sitting in the back.

The figure walked past several surveillance screens, mannequins, designs, and several strange looking machines. Eventually the person reached the darker figure in the back. The dark figure lifted his head and looked at the other with a smile.

The dark figure was none other than John Kramer, the "Jigsaw Killer." John sat up straight and began to cough slightly. When the cough stopped, John sighed then turned his attention back to the figure.

"It sounds like its getting worse." John slowly nodded as the figure removed her hood, revealing her face.

She was a young girl, probably in her mid to late twenties. Her hair was black and cut short. She was the only one in the family who had blue eyes. John gave her a look that meant that he didn't want to talk about his cancer.

"Everything's ready. Now we just need the cops to take the bait." She took the cloak off as John took her hand.

"Good work, my daughter." Cheryl smiled as John let go of her hand. She began to walk to her room when she heard John cough again. She couldn't help but worry about him a little more.

When she entered her room, she threw the cloak onto the floor. She decided to wear something else other than the sweats she was wearing. She went through her closet for a minute or two until she found what she wanted to wear.

She pulled out a black tank top, jeans, and flat red and black shoes. She put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She pushed her hair away from her eyes and walked away from the mirror.

She stopped at her dresser and picked up a picture that was on top of it. The picture was of Cheryl, John, her mother and her sister. She felt anger and sadness as she looked at it so she put it face down on the dresser.

She calmed herself down and walked back out into her father's workroom. She looked at her watch with a slight smile. The cops would be there any minute, if they weren't there already.

She wanted to see who John told her to write the message to in the latest trap. She didn't ask him any questions when he told her to do it, but her urge to know was bugging her ever since she returned.

John and Cheryl heard a slam and some faint shouting from the floor below them. She turned to her father, who looked up from his desk to face her.

"Cheryl, go and set up Billy and quick." She nodded and grabbed a strange looking doll from a desk near her.

She ran to the top of the steps leading to the work room. She grabbed a little red tricycle from behind a table and set Billy on top of it. Billy was the first doll that she ever had. John gave it to her when she was young and she never forgot about it.

The yelling was becoming clearer and she began to panic. She quickly finished rigging the doll as she saw lights near the base of the steps. She took one last look at Billy before she ran back to John.

When she finally reached him, she was completely out of breath. John saw the panic in her eyes and grabbed her hand in a fatherly type of way.

"Is it done?" Cheryl nodded as she caught her breath. She looked down to see her father hold her hand and she smiled slightly at him.

"Good. Now we wait." John removed his hand and put his hood back on so his face would be hard to see. Suddenly, a loud and painful scream filled the work room and she knew that the little trap they set worked.

The scream was a little louder than before and it made Cheryl shudder slightly. She looked down at John and she could tell that he was proud of his trap. Then, the scream died down and the sound of footsteps filled the work room.

A large group of cops appeared at the top of the steps with their guns ready to shoot anyone or anything. Cheryl backed away from father as the cops came closer. She felt somewhat afraid, but not for herself.

She felt afraid for John, feeling that one of the cops was gonna kill him instead of the cancer that was going through his body. With the guns pointed mostly on John, all Cheryl could do was hope that they don't shoot.

**I was surprised how long this chapter took me. It only took two days! Anyways, please remember that this is my first Saw fanfic. Please review to tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	2. Detective Matthews

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Another chapter!! ^_^**

**Okay, Eric Matthews is in this chapter!! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I have Eric show a little sympathy toward Cheryl.**

**Thanks to Silver2018, xxcaribbean, and Chaos 56741 for reviewing my last chapter!**

**Song recommendation: There for you by Flyleaf**

**On to the disclaimer:**

**I own nothing except for Cheryl and Alli.**

**Hand Of Sorrow**

**Chapter 2: Detective Matthews**

The group of cops separated as a man came walking up to John with a serious face. He was somewhat tall, short hair, and seemed muscular. He seemed to be in his early to mid thirties. He was an attractive person, well, he was in Cheryl's perspective. He leaned closer to John, who gave the cop a small smirk.

"Is this close enough?"

John stopped smiling as the cop retuned the smirk to him. The cop then looked up at Cheryl with curiosity in his eyes. The S.W.A.T. leader ran up to him and aimed his gun at Cheryl. This was something that both John and Cheryl didn't expect.

She wanted to back away some more, but the wall behind her denied her of that. John glanced back to see the fear in her eyes. The cop had seen it too. He turned to the S.W.A.T. leader and placed his hand on top of the gun, pushing it down.

"Calm down Rigg, I'm sure she isn't hiding any gun. She looks completely harmless."

Rigg lowered his gun the rest of the way and gave the cop an unsure look. The cop walked past John, who glared at him as he passed. The cop stood in front of Cheryl and gave her a friendly smile.

"Come with me. It's okay, c'mon."

The cop put his gun away and held out his hand towards Cheryl. She didn't know whether to believe this guy or not. After hesitating for a minute, she nodded and walked toward him. The two of them walked away from John and they stopped near the surveillance screens.

Another cop appeared and walked over to them. This time, it was a female cop. She looked at her partner, then at Cheryl, then back to the male cop. She pulled him away so that Cheryl couldn't hear their conversation.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing? Where the hell did she come from?"

"She was standing next to Kramer. Well, more like standing behind him."

"Did it ever occur to you that she could be his accomplice?"

"Her?! She is completely harmless!"

"And how's that, Eric?"

"Because there was genuine fear in her eyes! His real accomplice wouldn't show the slightest bit of fear."

The female cop sighed and took off her hat, revealing her red hair. Eric did have a point, the female cop figured. She walked over to officer Rigg, who was putting cuffs on John's wrists.

Eric sighed and grabbed a chair from a nearby desk. Cheryl, who had had sat down during the argument, watched him. Eric placed the chair a little farther away from Cheryl, but still managed to be in front of her.

"The name's Eric Matthews."

Cheryl began to wonder why John would want to test him as Eric leaned forward.

"I'm Cheryl Kramer."

When she said her last name, Eric felt somewhat confused, although he didn't know why he felt that way.

"Kramer? You Jigsaw's kid?"

Cheryl looked down to the floor and nodded. She wasn't used to people calling her father "Jigsaw." She didn't know if she would ever be used to it. She looked back up to see Eric lean back in his chair and nod. His arms were crossed and she couldn't help but notice that he was a little comfortable.

"You look too pretty to be related to him."

Cheryl couldn't help but laugh a little. She was told by John and friends of the family that she looked so much like her mother. John says that it's her eyes that make her look like her mother. She was told this a little too much but she didn't care anymore.

Eric couldn't help but stare at Cheryl. She looked really young to him and her blue eyes were really intoxicating. He knew that she is way too innocent to be John's accomplice. Her innocence made him begin to think of his son. Sure, Daniel screwed up a lot but Eric still loved him.

Through all of his thinking, he never realized that Cheryl had went back over to John until he heard her scream at Rigg. He turned to see her trying to push Rigg out of the way but Rigg was firmly standing his ground. _God, there's a whole lot of goddamn drama around here _he thought as he got up from his seat.

He walked up behind Cheryl and looked at her and Rigg, annoyed by their constant bickering.

"What's the problem here, Rigg?"

Rigg looked at Eric with anger and annoyance in his face. Cheryl was obviously giving him one hell of a fight to get to John.

"We need to take him into custody but she wants to keep him here."

Eric nodded before he pulled Cheryl to his side to keep her from fighting Rigg. He gave her a look which meant for her to calm down, which she eventually did. God, she looked cute when she got angry

"Actually detective, I believe I do need to stay here until you resolve your problem, which is in that room."

Everyone except Cheryl looked at John, feeling confused. Eric gave John a skeptical look before he, Cheryl, Rigg, and Kerry walked back into the room that they were just in. Cheryl stood at the entrance while the three others looked around to try and figure out what John meant by a problem.

Eric walked over to the computers and pulled the sheet that was covering them off. On one screen was group of people that seemed like they were locked in the room. A look of horror appeared on John's face as Cheryl walked in to join them.

"Shit…"

Rigg, Kerry, and Cheryl all looked over at him and they wondered what happened.

"What is it, Eric?"

They all joined Eric at the computers as the rest of the computer screens turned on. Eric leaned in a little closer and pointed at the screen.

"I think that's my son…"

Cheryl looked up at him and noticed how heartbroken he looked at the moment. It made her regret that she helped John get a hold of Eric's son. Cheryl looked at the screen and saw that Eric's son was sitting alone in a corner. He must have been so afraid at that moment…she felt bad for him.

Eric felt anger flow through him as he left the room and walked over to John. He felt determined to get his son back and he would do whatever he had to do to accomplish that. He clenched his fists as he got closer and closer to where John was sitting.

"What the fuck is that? Hey! What the fuck is that!?"

John removed the oxygen mask as Cheryl walked over to them. Eric was being restrained by Rigg so that he wouldn't do anything drastic.

"That's Daniel, your son. You remember him, don't you?"

That extremely pissed Eric off. He desperately tried to get past Rigg as he cussed John out. Cheryl looked over to her father, who looked calm as usual. After a minute of struggling, Eric finally stopped.

"Where the hell is he?"

John chuckled softly and only Cheryl could hear it. He was definitely toying with Eric at the moment, which really wouldn't help Eric's temper.

"That's the problem that you have to solve. He has about two hours left before the gas that's circulating in that house kills him. And oh yes, there will be blood."

Eric couldn't stand it anymore. He glared at John before running back to the computer screens. Then John began to cough badly again making Cheryl worry. He put the oxygen mask on as Cheryl came into his view. He gave her a very small nod as she left to go join Eric.

Eric walked into the room and began to pace around, his anger slowly fading. Cheryl walked in and Rigg quickly followed.

"Eric, I'm sorry about your son."

He looked over to her then continued to pace around as Kerry began to search for something.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't your fault, right?"

She didn't want to lie to Eric so she looked down to the floor and didn't saw anything. Sure, she regretted helping John in the past, but at the moment, she truly regretted it. Eric suddenly slammed something into the table, causing Cheryl to look up at him. Rigg then noticed something as Cheryl walked over to Eric.

"There's something counting down. Get me bomb squad now."

He knew it was best if he left Eric alone to grieve, so he did. Cheryl placed her hand on his shoulder as he leaned closer to the computer screen. She then noticed a single tear fall from his eyes and tried not to do the same. She truly wanted Eric to get his son back so she decided then and there to help him. She just needed to find out a way to keep her plans from John.

**Uh, finally. Sorry that this hasn't been updated in a long time but I honestly had no inspiration for this story in a while. But people wanted me to continue so here you guys go. I have decided not to give up on this story for a little while. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	3. The Game Begins

**Author's Note:**

**I had no idea that people really liked this story. I watched the movie again and it inspired me to continue writing this. You guys were also inspiration.**

**In this chapter, I introduce Alli, Cheryl's sister.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Cheryl and Alli.**

**Hand Of Sorrow**

**Chapter 3: The Game Begins**

Alli awoke to find herself lying on the floor, her long brown hair tussled about. She sighed and sat up, looking around her. There were several others in the room with her, 8 others more specifically. She already knew one of the people, Amanda Young, a good friend of hers.

A large safe was placed in the middle of the room. She suddenly began to feel a little disoriented and closed her eyes. She heard footsteps approach her but she didn't open her eyes to see who it was.

"Hey, you okay?" a man asked her, a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as she decided to open her eyes.

She was instantly glad she did. The man in front of her was extremely attractive. He didn't look that much older than her, maybe a year or two older. He was really muscular, which meant to her that he was in jail. He had tattoos to prove it.

Alli remembered him from his mug shot, which, in her opinion, hardly did him justice. She smirked as the guy helped her up. She dusted herself off and turned back to the guy, remembering that she had to put up an act.

"The name's Xavier," he said to her and she nodded.

"I'm Alli," she said as her gaze once again returned to Amanda and sighed. _He's hot, such a shame that he might die _she thought with a smirk.

The others began to complain, so Alli drained out the noise. She looked around at the others and rolled her eyes. There were two other girls, one that looked like a slut and the other seemed like a daddy's girl or a goody-good. There was an accountant looking guy, a street thug she recognized as Obi, and possibly another thug. There was a young kid sitting in the corner that Alli knew in an instant, Daniel.

She turned to see Amanda awake and she began to freak out. _Showoff_ Alli thought as she tried to stand but threw up. The smirk never left her face as Jonas helped her off the floor. She screamed and tried to get away but he held her arms tightly.

"It's alright, it's alright. Who are you?" She was controlling her breathing and began to calm down.

"I'm Amanda. W…where am I?" her voice was low, like a whisper. Jonas shook his head and let go of her.

"I don't know. Nobody there does. We woke up same as you, clueless." Alli could see the "panic" in her eyes and shook her head slightly. _Don't try to overdo it._

Amanda screamed for a minute or two then began to search for something on the safe. Alli sighed and decided to act her part. She stopped smirking and began to look as distraught as everyone else. Amanda then went to the fireplace and began to search there.

"What're you lookin' for?" she ignored Jonas and continued searching. She noticed some moveable bricks and pulled them out of the wall. She reached in the hole she created and pulled out a tape player. The others, except Alli, looked at Amanda in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" Amanda looked at Jonas and her hands shook slightly.

"Everything we need to know is on here." She pressed play and a deep voice came on.

**Hello and welcome.**

**I know you all are wondering where you are.**

**Believe me, you're location is not important.**

**What these walls offer, salvation, is important.**

**If you can earn it, the doors will open three hours from now.**

**You all, unfortunately, have only two hours before the gas creeping in your system kills you.**

**The devastating effects are similar to the Tokyo subway attacks.**

**The only way to stop it is with an antidote.**

**There are several in the house, including the one in the safe before you.**

**You all possess it's combination.**

**Think hard.**

**The numbers are in the back of your mind.**

**The clues of their order can be found…over the rainbow.**

**Once you all figure out what you have in common, you'll be able to understand why you're here.**

**X marks the spot of that clue.**

**But look carefully.**

**Let the game begin.**

The tape then played static and Amanda pressed stop. The others looked nervous, some afraid. Jonas took the tape from her and Amanda sunk to the floor. Xavier began to pace back and forth and the others still have their nervous or scared expressions.

"Who the hell is this and how did you know where to find this?" Amanda didn't answer as Alli went over to console her.

"This is bullshit…" Xavier muttered as he picked up a small piece of paper. " 'Do not attempt to open the door to this room with this key.' "

The key was really small, Alli noticed. It was attached to the back of the note. He threw the piece of paper down and walked to the door. The accountant followed him and Xavier gave him the key.

"That's not a good idea." Amanda looked over at the others, who were all close to the door.

"What should we fuckin' do then? Just sit here?" Xavier was tense, only make him hotter in Alli's opinion.

"The note said that we shouldn't use the key." Amanda covered her eyes, still putting on a great act.

"Who gives a fuck about what the note said. This is all just a goddamn joke. And I'm about to end it." Alli was amazed how calm he was keeping himself.

The accountant turned the key and the trap outside the door was activated. It was a pistol. The shot echoed through the room as the accountant's head was blown off. Well, not literally, but he didn't have a nice, big hole in the back of his skull.

The body dropped to the floor and Alli looked away. _Damn, close range weapons really are worse _she thought with a slight grimace.

Jonas grabbed Amanda, stood her up, and forced her against the wall. He was obviously pissed, and knew she had some answers. "What is this?"

"It's a game…he's testing us…" she looked at the body and shook a little.

"Who the fuck is testing us?" Alli stood and walked over to him and Xavier watched.

"Jigsaw." The answer was simple but Laura, the blonde, stood in shock.

"Who the hell is Jigsaw?" Jonas turned from Amanda to Alli, wondering how the hell she could be so calm.

"Don't you watch the news? He's a serial killer." Addison, the girl who looked like a slut, walked forward a little, stopping at the safe.

"No he's not! He wants us to survive this." Amanda was looking a lot tougher now, most likely because she was defending John.

"Listen, we have to play by the fucking rules if we want to survive." Everyone except Amanda gave Alli a skeptical or scared look.

"How do you know so much about this?" Jonas wasn't only addressing Amanda with that question.

Alli was caught off-guard. She had to think of something fast, or they might begin to suspect that she's working with him, which she was. But before she could answer, Amanda grabbed her hand and stared at the floor.

"Because we've played before." That was only half right. Alli was never tested because John would never hurt his kids.

Alli looked up at the camera and smiled slightly. _Damn, this just might turn out to be fun after all, _she turned to look at Xavier and smiled again, _especially with him, a real killer. Like Dad. _She returned her gaze to the camera and sighed ever so slightly. _I hope you're enjoying this, Matthews. You too, Cheryl. The fun's just about to begin._

**Finally. Sorry it took so long. I haven't been on the computer lately because of vacations and family gatherings and such. Hope you like Cheryl's twisted sister. I'll bring back Cheryl and Eric in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Hidden Emotions

**Author's Note:**

**Once again, I can't thank everyone enough for the support.**

**I'm so happy to have fans!**

**Thanks everyone!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Cheryl and Alli.**

**Hand Of Sorrow**

**Chapter 4: Hidden Emotions**

Eric balled his fists, feeling anger rise through him. Cheryl could easily tell and wondered how he would react if he knew she had helped John take his son. He slammed his fist on the table forcefully, bringing her from her thoughts. He turned and walked past her, not looking into her worried eyes.

She turned to Rigg, who said nothing but had the same worried look she has. He followed Eric out and Cheryl was left with Kerry. She looked at Cheryl, still feeling that something wasn't quite right about her. Cheryl followed the others, knowing that Kerry was a bit suspicious of her.

"What do you want from me?" Eric had reached John and tried not to sound too upset.

"Just a little bit of your time, Detective."

John once again had that smirk on his face, which wasn't helping Eric's mood. Cheryl had reached him and placed a hand on his arm, consoling him in a way.

"I don't have any goddamn time." Eric didn't want to beat up the girl's father right in front of her but he was losing control slightly.

"Believe me when I say that your son is in a lot of trouble."

Cheryl could easily tell that Eric was quickly losing his temper so she grabbed a hold of his arm. He looked down at her seeing the worry in her eyes and calmed himself down.

"What happens if I give you a little bit of my time?"

John leaned in closer, pretending not to notice the emotions Cheryl was revealing towards the detective. He had a feeling that she was getting emotionally attached so he gave her a quick glare before looking back at Eric.

"I only want to talk with you. The others must leave. Those are my conditions." Eric shook his head, pulling his arm from Cheryl's grasp.

"This is a crime scene, no one leaves." Eric began to pace back and forth and Cheryl looked at him, then to her father who was calm and collected.

"They don't have to leave the building, just this area. Long enough for me to talk with you. If you do that, you can see your son again."

Cheryl could sense how angry Eric was so she placed her hand on his back and the other on his arm. It was a way to sort of calm him down so that he didn't go overboard. She didn't want him to hit her father.

"If I don't see my son again, I will rip your motherfucking head off." He said this as if she wasn't there and put most of his hate in his words. John chuckled causing Eric to glare at him.

"I'm a cancer patient, detective. What more pain can you put me through?"

Eric sighed and turned away from Cheryl and her father, leaving the two in thought. John gave his daughter a "be careful what you want" look and she turned away. Was it really that easy to see how she was beginning to feel for Eric? She quickly walked over to him and followed him.

As the two continued walking, Cheryl noticed that Eric wasn't going to look her and it made her a little sad. She saw Kerry and Rigg walk up to them and Eric went to Kerry's side, leaving her behind.

"We're getting a tech team up here to trace the feed." He nodded and walked into the monitor room.

"He wants to talk to me alone."

Kerry was for the idea but Rigg wasn't. The two began to argue and Cheryl could tell that it was bothering Eric. He glanced at his son, took off his badge and bullet-proof vest and walked into a deserted part of the building. He knew where to go since they had looked at a map of the building before entering.

He needed to get away to think about everything like his son, what to do with Jigsaw, and about Cheryl. He had only just met the girl but already he had strong feelings for her. She was the only one that was being so caring to him. She truly was different and that interested him.

"Eric?" He turned to see Cheryl standing with a concerned look on her face. She walked closer as he lowered his head.

She placed a hand on his shoulder as comforting notion which worked a little. He took her hand in his own and tried so desperately to hold back the tears. She saw this so she moved closer as a way of telling him that she was there for him. She knew that he was supposed to be the tough guy, but even tough guys can hurt.

He really did miss his son and this made Cheryl regret ever helping Amanda, Alli, and her father capture him. Eric must be going through hell right now. She could feel his hand shaking slightly and looked to the ground.

"I…I feel like it's my fault that Daniel's there. If I hadn't been a total jackass that day, maybe he'd be alright."

They must've gotten into a big fight to make Eric feel like this. It wasn't her business so she didn't pry. He deeply cares for his son and Cheryl could relate. She loves John just as much as Eric loved his son. She also knows what it feels like to lose a loved one too. She lost her unborn brother Gideon one day and shortly after that her mother, Jill, left her and the others.

Without any further thought, she wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know how he'd react but she did it to comfort him once again. He let the warmth of her embrace begin to calm him. A few seconds later, she felt Eric's arms wrap around her and she realized how muscular and strong he was.

The two just stood there in each other's embrace, letting how they felt about each other be seen. Cheryl closed her eyes, letting her body relax in his arms. Eric began to think of some way to say how he felt but decided not to say anything in fear that it would ruin the moment. So they stood in silence, letting their feelings speak through their warm, comforting embrace.

**I hope I didn't make the ending too lovey-dovey for anyone. I just wanted to get their relationship started. In the next chapter, there will be more with Alli and Xavier and their relationship will certainly go up several notches. Oh, I hope some of you got the two Saw 4 references. Also, sorry that the chapter's short. Since the movie's in two separate parts and they don't stay with characters for long until the end, I just wanted to stay true to that aspect.**


	5. Author Update

Update

Hey everyone, Evermore 21 here! I just want to say that I thank everyone for being followers and for supporting me. And I am sad to say that I am not going to continue my stories here. I have been far too busy in life and I haven't really had the drive to write. I will try to write on another place and if you want to know where, just send me a message. But once again, thank you for the support and I hope none of you are too upset ^^;

~Evermore21


End file.
